Nymph
The Nymphs are extremely powerful Fairies that appear in the Winx Club series. Overview Nymphs are Fairies from the Magic Dimension. All Nymphs are mostly humanoid in appearance, it is still unknown how their nymph forms look like. Most Nymphs are known to have used their powers for good purposes and protect the Magic Dimension from the forces of evil. However some Nymphs are known to have allied themselves with the evil forces for their own selfish motives, such as Politea who betrayed Daphne and did not assist her against the Witches when she needed help the most, and the Ancestral Witches were able to place a curse on Sirenix. Known Nymphs Nymphs of Magix The Nymphs of Magix were nine all-powerful Fairies/Nymphs who ruled the fate of the Magic Dimension after the disappearance of the Great Dragon. They are supposed to be the most powerful being of the whole Magic Dimension, even more powerful than Arcadia or the Ethereal Fairies. However, since they are normal nymphs, they are also mortal. In the first season, when Bloom does research at Alfea's Library to find out more about Daphne. She learns that the Nymphs of Magix were nine all-powerful fairies who ruled the destiny of the Magic Dimension. Since the disappearance of the Great Dragon, the last and most powerful one of them being Daphne, the Supreme Nymph of Magix. They were the most powerful Fairies of the Magic Dimension. They were apparently so respected that they were even represented on a Temple found at Magix, as Bloom told Sky in the ninth episode of the first season. Bloom and the other Winx (minus Roxy as for now) can become nymphs later in their lives, just as Bloom's sister had been before them, since they all have a small spark of the Dragon's Flame inside them and, since the Nymphs of Magix were Guardians of the Dragon's Flame, they were assumed to be Bloom's ancestors, since the Dragon's power has been handed down for generations of the Domino Royal Family and this means that either Oritel or Marion were once its Keepers. If Marion was the Keeper of the Dragon's Flame before Daphne, it means she was or still is also one of the Nymphs of Magix. However, even though Daphne and the other Nymphs are said to have been the most powerful Fairies of the Magic Dimension, so powerful that she was represented on a Temple at Magix, the Ancestral Witches were able to "kill" her, possibly because she was no longer that powerful once she had passed on the Dragon's Flame to Bloom. Nymphs of Sirenix Nymphs of Sirenix are fairies/nymphs who have earned Sirenix and are responsible for protecting the Infinite Ocean. Daphne and Politea are the only known Nymphs who have earned Sirenix. Guardian Nymphs Guardian Nymphs are nymphs who are guardians of their respective homeworlds, bound to protect them from evil and destruction, much like Guardian Fairies. The position of "Guardian Nymph" proceeds Enchantix fairy status and is forever a part of the graduated nymphs. Nymph of Domino Nymphs of Domino are nymphs who are guardians of the realm of Domino and of the Great Dragon itself. As Nymphs of Domino, they are able to wield all elements, and as an additional power, they can control the Beast of the Depths. There is only one Nymph of Domino to be shown in the series as for now, the one being Daphne. In "Issue 149: The Guardian Nymphs", however, there are shown four other Guardian Nymphs of Domino. After her flame was burning out, Egerya's statue passed over her post to the three nymphs: Marlene, Janice, and Diane, and declared all three of them Guardian Nymphs of Domino. Powers and Abilities Most of the abilities of the Nymphs are unknown, the only few users among them who appeared in the series being Daphne, Politea, who has been seen doing magic mostly in flashbacks. Their known abilities are: *Flying without wings (Daphne) *Opening portals to other worlds and realms (Daphne) *Reversing any spell (Politea, Omnia, Daphne) Trivia *In Greek Mythology, Nymphs are minor nature deities associated with different aspects of nature. *Daphne and Politea are the only known Nymphs seen in the series. *The Nymphs must not be confused with the Water Nymphs. *Politea is a Nymph, but it is unknown what her Nymph form looks like. *It is suggested in Season 5 that nymphs can breathe underwater in their Nymph form as Daphne was able to after Bloom broke the Sirenix curse. Category:Winx Club Category:Nymphs Category:Fairies Category:Magical creatures Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Daphne Category:Politea Category:Sirenix Category:Magix Category:Domino Category:Dragon Flame Category:Winx Characters Category:Groups